1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an original image focusing apparatus used in a copying machine and the like, and adapted to focus image light from an original on a photosensitive member. More particularly, it relates to an original image focusing apparatus wherein a focusing lens can be shifted in a first direction and a second direction independently.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, in order to copy an original image while properly registering an original with a recording sheet regardless of a resting reference position for the original and a stacking reference position for the recording sheets, a technique in which a lens is shifted in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis thereof, as well as a direction along the optical axis has been adopted to an analogue copying machine, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,121 (Japanese Patent Appln. Laid-Open No. 61-295544).
However, in the above conventional apparatus, since the lens was shifted in both the optical axis direction and the direction perpendicular to the optical axis independently, it was difficult to properly position the posture of the lens with respect to the optical axis of the lens by merely incorporating the lens into the apparatus. Further, even when the lens was initially aligned with the optical axis, since the lens was widely shifted in two-dimensional directions, the lens was apt to be deviated from the optical axis, thus causing a problem regarding poor-alignment of the copied image, the fog in the image caused due to the beams of the image light reflected by elements in the apparatus, which results in the deterioration of the image.